


Two Faces of a Man

by theresnomeaning



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnomeaning/pseuds/theresnomeaning
Summary: There were two faces of the same man. Magneto and Erik Lehnsherr. Usually, when it came to his dealings with everything Charles Xavier it was the latter that was seen. But not this time, and not ever again.





	

Azazel didn't consider himself exceptionally smart, and much less someone who comprehended the matters of the heart. Such things were not what he should occupy his mind with. He wasn't the telepath in their group, but he suspected that he was the one who completely understood the situation.

Well, specially because it was all about understanding Magneto, and Frost couldn't touch that mind of his, could she?

There were three people crying. Mystique looked absolutely gorgeous with tears in her eyes, and Azazel briefly wondered if he was being creepy for thinking that, but, oh well... the other one was the oversized teddy bear, his blue fur all covered in tears and snot—honestly that was disgusting. The last one was the laser boy.

They were all crying because Charles Xavier was dead. Azazel had seen a lot of dead people during his life, and he could see that the telepath was very, very dead.

Magneto wasn't crying. Obviously. There was, however, something open and raw in his eyes. The last time Azazel had seen that look was in a beach, when Erik Lehnsherr was holding Xavier's head and trying to argue with him. If Azazel had to guess, he would say that it was pain, and it belonged to Erik Lehnsherr, whom Azazel had seen on a few occasions on the past five years, and only when the Brotherhood had to confront the X-Men.

There were two faces of the same man. Magneto and Erik Lehnsherr. Usually, when it came to his dealings with everything Charles Xavier it was the latter that was seen. But not this time, and not ever again.

The realization hit Azazel like—well, maybe not the most tasteful metaphor for the moment, but no one would know what he was thinking anyway—a bullet.

Charles Xavier was dead, but in killing him the humans had unknowingly buried along Erik Lehnsherr six feet under, leaving only Magneto behind.

Azazel wondered if he'd had too much vodka.

Time to burn the world, anyway.


End file.
